A Wishful Dream
by Crystal Vegetta
Summary: I hate my life. I wish it could be more exceiting. I wish it could be different! Little did Sakura Avalon know that her life was about to change, FOREVER. Please r&r!
1. Default Chapter

Author note: Hi guys, this is Crystal Vegetta. This is my first Cardcapters fan fic, so please take it bear with me. I'll stop now, so get on with da story!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Stupid asshole school!"  
  
Sakura Avalon had woken up to the sound of her alarm clock and screamed having just remembered that she would be starting her new school. In her mind she already hated it. She could hear her mother yelling her name from the kitchen.  
  
"Sakura get up right now, you're late!"  
  
She checked her alarm clock again. "Shit!" she swore. She was indeed late.  
  
"Coming mum!" She called back.  
  
Sakura grumbled and slowly got out of the bed. She sleepily walked over to her dressing table and sat down. She sighed as she picked up her brush and dragged it through her golden brown hair in front of the mirror. Through the mirror, she saw a seventeen year old girl staring back at her. Her hair had grown a lot over the last six years and cascaded down her back to her waste. Her emerald green eyes sparkled, and her cherry lips at the moment were etched with as frown.  
  
When she'd finished dressing, she ran down the stairs, two steps at a time, and yelling good-bye to her mother, hurried to school on her roller blades.  
  
*  
  
"Settle down class, settle down." Miss McKenzie calmly said. The noise in the classroom gradually died down. "As you may already know, today we're having a new student amongst our mist, Sakura Avalon."  
  
Sakura slowly walked into the classroom, petrified with fear. She looked up and saw that everyone 's gaze was upon her. Sakura forced a smile however no one returned it instead they gawped at her.  
  
"Take a seat at the back over there." Miss McKenzie told her gently.  
  
Sakura gratefully took her seat; glad she no longer had to endure the staring any longer. She hated being the new kid.  
  
*  
  
It was soon break time. Sakura decided she would stay in the classroom since she wasn't going to have anyone to talk to. She sat down at her desk. She would rather sleep anyway. However, before she could get settled she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned round and behind her stood a girl with raven hair about as long as hers.  
  
"Hi, my name is Madison Taylor, you must be the new student Sakura." She said. She held out a hand, displaying perfectly manicured fingernails, which Sakura took. Sakura observed the girl. She couldn't help but feel that the girl had a snobbish air about her. Madison was about to continue, but she suddenly paused and turned to look sideways.  
  
"What are you staring at, bitch!" She hissed.  
  
Shocked, Sakura turned left and saw that she was shouting at a girl who had short brown hair and wore glasses which were slightly too big for her. She looked taken aback and was clutching a large book tightly to her chest.  
  
"I wasn't staring at you." The girl whimpered.  
  
Madison slowly walked up towards the girl, with her hands on her hips. The girl's face now had a look of pure fear and she backed away until her back was touching the wall. The girl gulped as Madison smirked enjoying the petrified look on the girl's face. Madison leaned in closer until her nose was almost touching that of the girl's.  
  
"P-please d-don't hurt me." The girl begged trying to shield herself with her book.  
  
"Your pathetic!" Madison sneered. "Don't you ever look at me again, you don't deserve to. You don't even deserve to be in the same room as me, let alone breath in the same air. Why don't you take that little book of yours and crawl back under the rock you came out of."  
  
Madison laughed as the girl began to cry and walked swiftly back to Sakura.  
  
"So um, who was that girl you were shouting at?" Sakura asked, by now a little frightened of her.  
  
"That geek?" She rolled her eyes. "Um, I think her name's Nukkie. No not Nukkie, Nikki. Her name is Nikki.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why did you ask?"  
  
"No reason." Sakura mumbled, feeling increasingly sorry for the girl called Nikki, who was still sobbing in the corner.  
  
"Anyway, I absolutely love your hair, who does it for you?" Madison asked, changing the subject completely.  
  
"Um, I do it myself."  
  
"Really?" Madison asked astonished. "Do you like my hair?" As she asked her, Madison twirled her hair slowly with her pale and delicate fingers. She twirled it as if to say 'you'll regret it if you don't say 'yes'.'  
  
"Yeah, it's nice," said Sakura quickly.  
  
"I know. Mother takes me to the best hair salons in the country. She also takes me to the best beauty salons. I even have my very own personal beautician who comes to see me every day after school. That's why I have perfect skin."  
  
Sakura forced a smile. She was beginning to like the girl less and less every second.  
  
"So Sakura want to be my friend?"  
  
"Um, sure," she said feeling she didn't have much choice.  
  
*  
  
Eventually lunchtime came and Sakura sat with her new 'friend,' in the school's dining hall.  
  
"Everyone thinks it's easy being rich. It's not. People get jealous of you, though I can't blame them. Who wouldn't want to be in my shoes?" Madison sighed as she ate her salad she'd brought from home. Sakura couldn't believe a person could be so vain. "But it's so hard. Do you know how hard it is to decide in the mornings what colour lipstick to wear?"  
  
"Sakura nodded absentmindedly. 'This girl hasn't got a clue what the hard life is really like,' she thought. Bored of listening to the girl's 'dilemmas,' Sakura gazed around the hall. 'English schools sure are different to Japanese ones.'  
  
"- And then, I threw my dinner at him and told my butler, 'go find some other dead end job! He begged on his knees for his job back and I laughed at his face. That old bastard was such a loser!" Madison shrieked with laughter, however she stopped when she saw that Sakura wasn't laughing with her. "Sakura, weren't you listening?"  
  
Sakura had a look of pure disgust etched on her face.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Madison demanded impatiently.  
  
"Oh, um, I have a bit of a stomach ache. I er, got to go." She lied  
  
"Whatever. Just make sure your back in class, later. I don't want to look stupid on my own in class."  
  
"Yeah, sure." Sakura muttered through gritted teeth.  
  
*  
  
The bell rang, signalling the end of the school day. It started to rain. Sakura roller bladed alone, glad to be going home. School had been absolutely boring and now she had a super bitch for a 'friend.' She couldn't think of how things could get any worse. Just then a black limousine pulled over beside her. Madison stuck her head out of the window and waved.  
  
"Hi Sakura. I would give you a lift home but I don't want to get my limousine dirty. See ya!"  
  
The limousine drove away and splashed Sakura, who was already soaking wet, with dirty water.  
  
"Fucking bitch!" she cursed.  
  
The rain was getting heavier and Sakura knew she had to hurry home. Deciding it would be quicker to take a short cut, she roller bladed through an ally, which would lead straight to her home. It twisted and turned like a maze and Sakura found that she kept falling over rubbish, which covered the floor. Her cloths were clinging to her body and her hair was sticking to her face.  
  
Sakura hated her new school and wished she were back in Japan. The ally was deserted and she cried out in frustration when she fell head first into a puddle. 'Why does everything bad have to happen to me?' She thought bitterly. Sakura got up and saw that her white skirt was completely covered in mud. 'I hate my life,' she screamed inwardly. 'It's nothing but a pile of shit and so fucking boring. I wish it could be more exciting. I wish it could be different!"  
  
Sakura continued to skate. As she turned another corner, between two bags of rubbish, something glowing caught her eye. As she neared it, the glowing intensified. She, bent down, reached out and her fingers wrapped around a small, cold object. As the glows died away, she saw that the object was tiny gold coin. It was engraved with strange writing she didn't understand and in the centre was a small crystal heart.  
  
Suddenly, She could hear a low rumbling noise and felt the ground shaking. It was getting louder and the ground shook harder. She screamed in horror as the ground beneath her gave way. The little coin flew out of her hands, as she fell rapidly not knowing what was going to happen to her, when she landed if she survived.  
  
Author note: So that was my first chapter. What do you think? Please, please, please review I'd really appreciate them. 


	2. Decisions

**Author note **

**I know it's been a while and I'm sorry for the long update. I'd just like to thank Drago-Kai, That One Monster, Eslam's Angel, Dudet, Babybluelunarstarangel (Wow, what a long name!), Mickee and my first reviewer EcuaGirl. Now that's done, lets move on to da story!  
**  
Chapter 2  
  
Sakura felt as though she had landed on something extremely soft and silky. Her eyes though were still firmly shut, remembering that she had fallen into blackness and the little golden coin she'd found. With a sudden realisation that she had survived unscathed, she opened her eyes. Sakura gasped in disbelief at what her eyes were showing her.  
  
She found herself in a room the size of a small football pitch. The walls were enveloped in light pink, glossy paint and were scattered with cherry blossoms, which were painted in gold. Her eyes struggled to take in the plush white fur carpet that covered the floor, which was made out of sparkling white marble and the 15ft tall windows, draped in white lace curtains. Confused, Sakura looked down and realised that she had landed on a bed, the size of three king sized beds put side by side together. She let her hands run through the satin, snow-white sheets and rested her back against the vast array of cushions, which were of every shape and colour.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" She whispered.  
  
"You're in your bedroom Sakura,"  
  
Sakura turned abruptly and she saw that by the furthest window, there stood a silhouetted figure. She could tell the voice belonged to a woman and straightened up to get a better look. The woman was tall with dark skin. Her eyes were ebony black, just like her curly shoulder length hair and she wore a white gown decorated with elaborate gold patterns. Sakura noticed that flat on the woman's right palm, reflecting the light that crept into the room though the windows was the gold coin she'd lost.  
  
"This isn't my room. What do you mean?" Sakura asked. "And how do you know my name," she added suspiciously.  
  
"Well honey, after you made that wish -"  
  
"What wish?"  
  
"- The wish that your life could be different. That wish has come true and as a result, you're here."  
  
"You're fucking messing with my head!" Sakura said incredulously.  
  
"If you don't believe me, look around you," The woman replied calmly.  
  
"But h-how did this happen?"  
  
"Do you remember when you picked up this coin?" The woman asked, thrusting the coin towards Sakura, whose quick reflexes allowed her to catch it just before it hit between the eyes.  
  
"Yes..." Sakura answered slowly, not understanding how this was relevant.  
  
"It heard your wish and answered it for you."  
  
Sakura quickly stifled a snort of laughter.  
  
"What is so amusing about what I just said?" The woman demanded. "Do you not believe me?" she continued, by now rather affronted.  
  
"Well, I was under the impression that coins couldn't do anything, let alone hear you," she argued, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Ordinary coins can't," The woman countered. "But mine can and they also grant wishes for those who are lucky enough to find them." "But why it chose you, I'll never know," The woman muttered with a little resentment.  
  
"Who are you exactly?" Sakura pressed on, choosing to ignore her comment.  
  
"You could say I'm a kind of fairy god mother, but that sounds so cliché doesn't it? No, just call me Maria."  
  
"Ok. So I have another life?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"So what happened to my old life?"  
  
"That honey, is up to you."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means that you now have a choice."  
  
"What choice." Sakura asked with a growing sense of foreboding.  
  
"You have a choice. Either you go back and continue living the way you've always lived, or -"  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"-Or you can start a new life, this life and live a way you never imagined was possible. Either way, whichever decision you do make, you must live with the consequences. The choice my dear, is yours."  
  
Sakura thought hard about this. She knew that she couldn't stand what was happening to her at the moment. She hated the fact that she was made to leave England and the thought of having to adjust to a completely new environment. Her thoughts drifted momentarily to Madison, the super bitch she'd met earlier that day and sighed miserably at the thought of her old and loyal friends back in England. On the one hand she had an opportunity to change all this and judging from the look of her surroundings, this had to be better than what she had before. On the other hand what if it all went wrong? But nothing could be as bad as what she'd had to go through, she reasoned with herself. '_Surely nothing could be worse_.' Sakura had made her decision.  
  
"I choose to change."  
  
**Author note**  
  
**Thanks everyone for reading this chapter. Pleeze, pleeze, pleeze review!!! I'd be really grateful, plus they inspire me to continue updating. Thanks people. Ja ne! **


End file.
